Pequeno Grande Problema
by DarkAngel'sBook
Summary: No dia 3 de Fevereiro, Gaara aparece na casa da sua irmã mais velha Temari com um problema entre mãos, literalmente.


Batiam a porta levemente. Este pequeno chamamento era suficiente para que Temari pudesse ouvir e ir em resposta. A loira, agora uma mulher de 23 anos, vestia umas calças pretas simples e para a parte de cima uma blusa branca. Abrindo a porta viu um dos seus irmãos mais novos, Gaara.

- Gaara! Passa-se alguma coi-

A mulher foi interrompida pelo jovem homem que tinha entrado na casa sem dizer uma palavra. Era impressionante como o seu pequeno irmão era agora mais alto que ela. Assim que ele entrou, Temari fechou a porta e encarou-o. Gaara vestia a sua roupa normal, apenas sem o casaco e cachecol. Tinha as suas calças pretas e com uma pequena risca vermelha na perna e um fishnet simples. Dava para se notar os músculos do homem acabado de se formar.

- Preciso da tua ajuda.

O seu irmão estava inquieto, a mulher podia notar na sua voz com apenas 4 palavras. A atenção de Temari foi arrastada para um vulto que se encontrava embrulhado, no braço de Gaara, por um tecido branco, o seu cachecol. Subitamente este move-se.

- Isso acabou de se mexer?

- Não acho que ele vá fazer mal a alguém.

Olhavam os dois para o vulto que se tinha mexido mais uma vez, e outra, até que começara a chorar. A mulher não podia acreditar.

- Um bebé...

Temari instintivamente agarra no vulto e abanando-o calmamente para que este parasse com a sua chamada de atenção.

- Onde o encontras-te?

Gaara não olhava para a sua irmã ou para o bebé tapado. Estava ainda mais inquieto que antes e nervoso.

- Eu... não o encontrei... - ele fazia longas pausas, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. - Deram-mo...

- Deram-te? O que queres dizer com isso?

Ao destapar o pequeno ser que já estava calmo, a mulher encara-o nos seus braços. O bebé tinha cabelo vermelho como o do seu irmão; podia até jurar que era filho dele... Rapidamente encara o irmão que estava agora a encarar o bebé.

- Não... Não!

Estava surpreendida, confusa e em choque.

- O que é que eu faço? - disse Gaara.

Houve uma longa pausa, enquanto os irmãos se encaravam. O bebé estava agora a brincar com os cabelos soltos de Temari. O ser tinha pouco cabelo, mas dava para se ver que era vermelho vivo e os olhos eram verdes, exatamente como os de Gaara. A única coisa que mudava talvez fosse o formato dos grandes olhos.

- Tira os sapatos, vais me contar tudo...

A dona da casa disse isto atravessando o corredor para a sua sala de estar. O homem tirava os seus sapatos de cano alto, revelando as ligaduras até abaixo do joelho; de seguida segui-o a irmã. Esta estava sentada num sofá adormecendo o ser, não encarando o irmão que se aproximava; este ficando em pé olhando para os dois.

- Fala.

Ela estava a tentar manter a calma da tempestade de pensamentos na sua cabeça.

- Eu...

- Não comeces a hesitar, assim nunca mais sai-mos daqui...

Gaara suspirou antes de falar novamente.

- Eu tenho saído a noite... para ir ter com uma pessoa. E eu hoje fui vê-la... já não a via a algum tempo por causa do trabalho de Kazekage. E ela deu-mo-o.

O bebé dormia pacificamente no colo de Temari. A estranha história ecoava na cabeça da mulher, tentando procurar o sentido e a solução do pequeno grande problema. De um dia para o outro, o Kazekage tinha um filho sem mais nenhuma explicação, isso iria gerar polémica.

- Quem é a mulher?

Ouve uma pausa que fez com que Temari olha-se o seu irmão.

- Não posso dizer...

- Como assim não podes dizer?

Estava a levantar a voz a medida que falava. Não sabia se estava zangada com o seu irmão ou se tinha outro sentimento qualquer que nem ela poderia dizer qual era.

- Não posso dizer essa informação, nem a ti nem a ninguém.

A voz dele estava determinada, diferente da de antes; ela sabia que ele não iria dizer nada.

- E agora?

- Eu não sei, por isso é que vim ter contigo...

Olharam os dois para o vazio, estavam a penar em como tratar da situação, ou pelo menos a tentar.

- Isto não pode sair daqui... Ninguém pode saber.

Gaara continuou. Ele estava mais calmo, mas ainda se podia sentir o nervosismo na sua voz. Por fim, Temari decidiu ajudar o seu irmão.

- Ele fica comigo durante a noite, enquanto isso falamos amanhã, já esta tarde.

Afirmativamente, Gaara abanou a cabeça lentamente e por fim abandonou a casa.

A noite era fresca e a brisa calma. O Kazekage caminhava na direção da sua torre, pensando no sucedido.

_- Flashback -_

Ele estava muito longe da sua vila, algures no meio do grande deserto inabitado. Mais a frente dele, encontrava-se uma torre muito bem decorada por fora, cheio de guardas a volta. Seria difícil para qualquer pessoa passar, mas para o Godaime Kazekage não havia grande problema. Mas hoje, estava alguma coisa diferente. As luzes de dentro da torre estavam todas apagadas, um sinal raro de se ver para uma pessoa que ia lá a pelo menos 1 ano e meio. O vento estava a levantar a areia fazendo com que o jovem homem tapasse a cara com o seu enorme cachecol branco. Estava lua nova, uma lua negra camuflada na noite estrelar, por isso a tarefa de se infiltrar na torre estava facilitada. Aproveitando a areia que se levantava, Gaara começou a flutuar graças a esta e rapidamente estava muito acima da torre. A sua nuvem vista de baixo era apenas pó de areia levada pelo vento, nada de muito anormal. Facilmente entra numa varanda torre e sem fazer barulho entra mais para dentro com calma e cuidado. Assusta-se ao ver uma mulher a correr na sua direção, mas esta passa por ele sem lhe olhar. Reconhecendo-a, seguia. Era Kiara, uma das damas de companhia da princesa. O quarto para onde esta foi era o principal. Assim que apareceu em frente ao quarto, conseguiu ver que a pessoa que ele esperava ver há muito tempo, estava a segurar um pequeno ser. Apesar do seus olhos tapados pelo pano de seda branco, o homem conseguia ver as lágrimas que escorriam pela cara da jovem mulher.

- Hime-sama... - Gaara foi interrompido por uma dama de companhia que o tinha puxado para dentro do quarto e fechado a porta silenciosamente. - O que se passa?

- Gaara...

A princesa não conseguia falar devido aos soluços que dava, as suas lágrimas não paravam de cair. O bebé nos seus braços dormia pacificamente. A dama de companhia mais próxima da princesa, Riko, falou.

- Kazekage-sama, permita-me falar no lugar da princesa.- disse ao curvar-se perante o homem confuso. - A princesa acabou de ter um filho, hoje mesmo dia 3 de Fevereiro.

Choque atravessou o corpo do homem, os seus olhos estavam agora arregalados. Escondeu um pouco a cara no seu cachecol ao pescoço para que pode-se esconder a sua reação.

- Este bebé é fruto da sua relação secreta com a princesa, Kazegake-sama.

Gaara não se mexeu, a sua respiração estava a acelerar e estava claramente a ficar nervoso. O silencio penetrou-se no quarto grande, havia sangue, água, lágrimas e medo. Por fim, a princesa levantou uma mão e estendeu-a na direção do homem paralisado. Este instintivamente aproximou-se dela e agarrou-a, abaixando-se para que estivesse cara a cara com a ela.

- Gaara... -as lágrimas e o medo não deixavam que a princesa falasse corretamente. - Leva-o... cuida dele... e não voltes mais.

Agora a tristeza estava nele agora. A princesa tirou o cachecol do pescoço de Gaara e embrulhou o bebé adormecido nele, tapando a cara suavemente. Esta beijou a testa do pequeno ser, lágrimas nunca deixando os seus olhos.

- Eu sou a princesa do País do Vento... eu... isto não podia acontecer. - ela falava com o homem, mas não o encarava. - Tu és o Godaime Kazekage de Suna... o segredo acabou. Peço-te que mantenhas a minha identidade escondida... iria ser um grande problema se alguém mais soubesse disto.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Gaara! - Ela olho-o num suplico. - Não tornes isto mais difícil...

Ela estendeu o pequeno embrulho, e o homem pegou nele com cuidado.

_- Fim do Flashback _-

Hey! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, espero que gostem! Aceito criticas construtivas e os haters são os meus melhores fãs!

Caso alguém não saiba...

_Hime_ - princesa.

Isto não é uma fic de GaaraxOC... a hime existe mesmo... (mas não é hime xD) Esperem até a alguns capítulos mais tarde 8D


End file.
